Starstreak
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Maggie has been keeping an Transformer of her own. But Glen thinks it's time to tell Optimus. One OC Please R&R


**Starstreak**

"SHUT UP GRANDMA!" Glen shouted down at his Grandmothers constant complaining, he had Maggie over and they were discussing the day they encountered Transformers Bumblebee, Megatron and Frenzy. It was an exciting and scary day for them both, but they loved the experience and had lots to discuss.

"I just can't believe it all. I mean, they were aliens Glen. Aliens" Maggie repeated, still not believing it happened. Glen took a sip of his coffee while nodding, his eyes wide open in excitement about the conversation.

"I know right, I still got my battle scar and everything" Glen replied, which caused Maggie to pause in confusion.

"Your battle scar?"

Glen held up his bandaged fingers, Maggie had to spend a moment to think of what he'd done to receive that injury, then it rushed back to her.

"Oh, that little one in the room when he fired that small boomerang thing at you, that was like a month ago that must have been a deep cut" Maggie spoke in an amused tone to start, then ended with a hint of concern.

"I could have died Maggie" Glen replied which caused Maggie to laugh and sip her coffee. She then swallowed and looked out his window for a short moment.

"Oh, how is your cousin now?" She then asked, remembering his not so friendly encounter with the police.

"Ooh, yeah. Um, I think he is cool now…at the time not so much" Glen remembered while looking down at his hand.

"Good…I heard that one of the good aliens got destroyed fighting Megatron"

"No way, which one?" Glen asked turning his attention back to Maggie.

"I'm not sure…one named Jazz or something. But they said they are working on bringing him back" Maggie explained, sipping her coffee once more.

"Can they do that?"

"I don't know, but it would be amazing if they could. I mean, he died trying to fight off Megatron so the people could get away. He's a hero"

"Yeah, man that Sam kid is so lucky to have one as his car" Glen commented, jealousy in his tone.

Maggie looked up at him from sipping some coffee then slyly looked around before ducking her head down and whispered,

"To be honest…he ain't the only one"

Glen's expression was made up of confusion, and interest. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Well…don't tell anyone, but two weeks after the whole Megatron incident…not far from my apartment something crash landed into the abandoned park" Maggie explained in a quiet tone, which somehow built up tension in her conversation. "So I went down there to investigate…"

"Wait , wait. You went down to investigate something that fell from the sky, alone?" Glen asked in disbelief.

"Well, I wanted to make sure what it was" Maggie defended. "Anyway, when I got down there, there was nothing but a hole in the ground. Nothing else"

"So then…what crashed?" Glen asked.

"Let me finish, a plane flew over, then all of a sudden a small flash appeared and then a plane was suddenly there, not far in front of me"

Glen had his mouth gaped open, not fully understanding, but knowing what the plane must have been.

"So…what did you do next?"

"Well, I just stared at it for a moment, then began walking back. All of a sudden I hear some sort of metal clanging together or something, then when I turn round I see one of them, just staring down at me"

"Wow" Glen had to mind his tone as not to alert any un wanted attention. "What did it look like?"

"Well, it's different from previous ones we've seen, I mean we've seen ones on two legs this one was on all fours, and it had big plane wings on its back, and it's eyes were blue and red" Maggie explained showing more passion with every word she described.

"Did it attack you?"

"At first I thought it might have tried to, so I started to, slowly back away. But, I dunno it just sort of stared at me, it's head tilted" She took a sip of her coffee, Glen waiting eagerly for her to continue. "Well, I say it but I think it might be female, but anyways it started to follow me. What else could I have done, it didn't seem like it wanted to hurt me or anything else, so I just…kept it"

"You kept it?" Glen asked bluntly. Maggie nodded and made an 'Mhmm' sound before drinking the last of her coffee. "You just kept it like a lil lost puppy, Maggie these are aliens not pets"

"Well, what was I have supposed to have done?" Maggie defended placing her mug on the table by his computer.

"Not kept it? Maggie I don't think you understand the seriousness of these things, I mean yeah, they're pretty cool but there are good and bad ones, how do we know yours isn't a bad one?" Glen panicked and started to raise his voice, Maggie tried to shush him before someone heard.

"Glen! What ya blabbing about?" His Grandmother asked, entering his room.

"Uhh. Nothing, nothing Grandmamma just, you know talking about a new video game" Glen thought fast which caused his Grandma to frown.

"You need to stop playing those games Glen and get out the house more!" She snapped before smiling at Maggie and leaving the room.

Glen sighed and looked back at Maggie. "Where you hiding it anyways?"

"Want to see?"

* * *

><p>Down by Maggie's apartment, there were some old garages behind the buildings, they were quite big but no one ever uses them since the new car park was installed round the front.<p>

"Uh Maggie, why are we here?"

"You'll see" She replied before using a key to open one of the Garages. It was dark, with exception of the outside light peering in to light up half of the garage. Maggie then closed the garage door once they both entered. Darkness consuming the room.

"Maggie…I'm a lil uncomfortable in the dark" Glen panicked, then the room was filled with a metallic growl sound. "Maggie" he whimpered. "Was that yo' stomach?"

The light switched on and lit up the huge Transformers that laid just a few inches from Glen. He stared up at it in awe as it sat up and examined both figures that entered the room. It put it's face inches in front of Glen's and sniffed the human fleshling.

Glen however, not so used to having a huge alien robot so close to his face, let out a scream of terror, which startled the Transformer, so much that it copied the scream sound and back off into the little space it had behind it.

"No! Glen it's okay! She's friendly" Maggie assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and shook him slightly to get him to stop screaming. His screaming died down, while the Transformer's did the same. It hunched it's back up and stood defensively giving a small warning growl towards Glen.

"Maggie! What the hell are you thinking keeping this locked in here! Look at it!"

"Glen, she's fine. She won't harm anyone" Maggie replied in a annoyed tone while walking towards the Transformer, who seemed to calm down when she approached. "Here you go girl, got ya some food" She placed a bin bag in front of her, and opened it revealing metal objects.

"What is it?…a Dragon?" Glen randomly commented, looking the Transformer up and down. Maggie examined the Transformer herself, and noticed how he came to that conclusion. Her form did resemble a dragon's body.

"I guess so"

The Transformer began eating the metal Maggie had brought her, making whirling and clicking sounds as it ate. Maggie hesitantly gave her a small pat on the head while she ate.

"So, who ya gonna tell about this?" Glen then asked, watching the scene before him. Maggie clearly hadn't thought of telling anyone about her Transformer discovery.

"I dunno"

"I can see you have thought this through" Sarcasm filled Glen's comment, which Maggie rolled her eyes at.

"Well, she is fine here for now, it has been nearly two weeks and no one has suspected a thing"

"So, what then, ya just gonna keep it locked in here hoping no one finds out?"

"That's the plan for now…you know I could really use some support here Glen"

"I'm sorry Maggie, but this is a pretty big deal…and we could get in some deep shit for this. I already got in trouble cos of you once, please! Don't get me in trouble again" Glen rambled on, which made Maggie realise and remember what he went through cos of her.

"You're right, I'm sorry, when we leave you can just pretend you never saw this, but please don't say anything"

"See, there you go again, I'm already a witness, I've seen too much" Glen put his hands on his chest, Maggie rolled her eyes in annoyance, she couldn't win with him.

"So what then Glen? What do we do?"

"Turn this thing in! Clear our names!"

"Clear our names? We haven't even been found out yet Glen, there is nothing to clear. And we can't turn her in, you saw what they did to that kid Witwickey's car"

"Ah! Sector Seven was shut down remember! So they won't be the ones to have it"

"Ok, if you refer to her as an it one more time Glen I swear to god"

They were both interrupted by the sound of the Transformer growling at both of them, they were clearly getting on her nerves. They both backed off a bit, allowing her to continue eating.

"Maggie, I'm telling you, it is a bad idea to keep 'her' in here. We need to turn her in"

"Where Glen? With Sector Seven gone who will be able to deal with her?"

"What about with that Sam's car? They had a leader dude right why not let them take a look at this one?"

Maggie thought about that idea, and looked up at her Transformer, who was still busy eating, but stopped to look Maggie in the eyes. Maggie saw her as her own Transformer, and formed a small friendship with her. Finally she gave a sigh.

"Alright Glen…but how are we gonna do this without letting the Military find out?"

"Just call Sam, and tell him to keep it private"

"They can track calls Glen, that is a bad idea. We should just go to his house" Maggie suggested and petted her Transformer once more.

* * *

><p>"So…" Mikeala began, stood with her new boyfriend Sam. "Tell me how this is undercover?" she asked looking at the Autobots in their car forms in his back yard again.<p>

"This is just a cover up…you know, till Lennox and his team figures out a way to let them work with them in secret"

"I see…how is Jazz doing? He hasn't been talking much since he came back online" Mikeala stroked the top of his car.

"Yeah I know…Ratchet said that he needs time to re adapt or something" Sam replied giving his bonnet a good pat.

"Poor guy"

Bumblebee revved his engine, showing he wanted some attention. This amused both Sam and Mikeala as they both started patting Bumblebee instead.

"Sam!" Judy's voice called out.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You have some visitors!"

Sam and Mikeala exchanged glances for a moment, and before they could reply, their guests had already entered the back yard, must to their surprise.

"Maggie? Glen?" Sam asked, recalling their faces from their previous encounters.

"Hello Sam" Maggie replied giving a warm smile. "Mikeala" She also smiled at, which Mikeala returned. Glen was busy looking at the strange vehicles in Sam's back yard, knowing what they really were. He had a small sideways smile observing their details.

"What um, can I do for you guys?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Hey! I thought you lost one?" Glen interrupted counting over the cars. Maggie walked over and nudged him, to remind him to keep silent.

"Oh yeah, um Ratchet was able to bring Jazz back" Sam replied, all of a sudden, Jazz's car seemed to be Transforming, which panicked the four humans. "No Jazz! No No No!" Sam Panicked trying to halt him.

But it didn't stop him, as Jazz had transformed. He gave a big stretch and a metallic groan sound.

"S'up lil bitches?" He asked, his voice still deep and loud. Which was not helping.

"Jazz, it's great to have you back, but you need to go back into your car mode, you can't be like that here"

"Chill out man, I'm just stretching ma legs. It's hard getting used to them again ya know" Jazz replied, keeping his voice down to respect part of their demands.

"Jazz please" Mikeala begged as his feet made small thumps on the ground, he may be the smallest Autobot but he was still huge as far as humans go, and no normal creature made that loud thump sound when they walk.

"Jazz you're making too much noise someone is going to hear" Sam kept repeating stop to Jazz but Jazz didn't see what all the fuss was about.

Even Bumblebee's radio began playing a vary of voices "_Man, you're…gonna get yourself in trouble_" his radio played.

Jazz shrugged "I'm just stretching ma legs" he defended once more, then found himself being tackled to the ground by Bumblebee who suddenly transformed. "Whoa man!"

Bumblebee made whirring sounds, trying to get Jazz to transform back. Jazz tried to get Bumblebee off, and they tumbled round Sam's back yard.

"Guys!" Sam shouted trying to get their attention to stop them. But they wouldn't listen, they were too busy fighting one another off.

"C'mon Bumblebee! Knock it off!" Jazz started getting annoyed at this small fight. Bumblebee then managed to pin Jazz down. "Is this anyway to treat someone who died to save ya" Jazz asked in a mixed tone, he meant it as a joke but in a serious way too.

Bumblebee got annoyed with that comment and stuck a finger into Jazz wiring on his back, then sent a huge electric wave through Jazz's body. He let out a strange metallic sound as a response.

"Bee! Don't hurt him!" Sam shouted, worried for Jazz's condition.

Bumblebee shook his head and repeated his action, causing Jazz to repeat that same noise.

"Ok! Ok! I'll change back!" Jazz replied in an amused tone.

"You're not hurt?" Mikeala asked sounding slightly confused as to what Bumblebee did to make him change his mind.

"Nah, he weren't hurtin' me" Jazz replied getting ready to change back. "S'more of a peaceful method of gettin someone to do wat ya want" and with that he transformed back into car mode.

"Makes sense" Sam commented, sounding not fully sure about it but knew Bumblebee wouldn't really hurt his friends.

"So that's Jazz…" Maggie spoke, which reminded Sam and Mikeala of hers and Glen's presence. "He seems…different then I would have thought. Hearing that he died saving people" she joked which made Jazz rev his engine at her.

"Yeah uhh…we didn't really get to chat to Jazz much before he died, so yeah, we're in the learning mode too" Sam explained fidgeting while he spoke.

"Sorry about that anyways, what can we do for you?" Mikeala added.

"I've got something I think your friends would be interested in" Maggie whispered, Sam rose his eyebrows.

"Oh, oh really? Um what is it?"

"A Transformer" Glen finished, before Maggie could say it and she gave him a small glare. "But we don't know if it's good or bad"

The Autobots revved their engines, signalling they wanted to move. Bumblebee opened his doors for them to get in.

"Ok…hop in?" Sam suggested as they all looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Back at the garages, Maggie got out of Bumblebee's car and headed to her garage. The cars began Transforming into their normal modes, seeing as no one was around.<p>

"Why are these garages so big?" Mikeala asked observing the huge size of the garages that took up the entire alley way.

"Most people who lived here needed huge truck space" Maggie replied and used her key to open the garage door.

The Autobots got their weapons ready just in case they needed them.

They all entered the Garage, that Optimus had to duck inside to be able to fit in, however the others just managed to fit inside. Sam and Mikeala stood close and were anxious to get a look at this transformer.

The female Transformer who took residence inside the Garage had been sleeping, but awoken when the Garage door opened. She saw the Autobots and hunched her back, growling at them.

"Stand down!" Ironhide warned the Dragon like Transformer, but she resumed growling.

"So…what is it Optimus? Autobot or Decepticon?" Mikeala asked Optimus who walked cautiously over to the Transformer.

"This is neither. This is a Beast bot" Optimus put down his gun and signalled the other Autobots to lower their weapons. "They aren't all dangerous, and this one seems to be defenceless"

"What do we do with it Optimus?" Ratchet asked, approaching them.

"Umm, it's a she, not an it" Maggie interrupted. This turned both Autobots attention towards her.

"Why were you keeping her in here?" Optimus asked sounding confused at what she gained from keeping her here.

Maggie got a bit nervous, and felt a bit put on the spot. "Uhh I dunno…I felt that she may have been judged"

Optimus patted the Beast bot's head, "Her name is Starstreak"

The random statement caught people off guard at first. But then noticed Starstreak's expression become more comfortable when her name was used. She nuzzled Optimus's leg, similar to what a cat would do.

"She will come with us" Optimus announced. "And from now on, she will be an Autobot"

* * *

><p><strong>Most pointless story ever :) lol ah well, hope you enjoyed the read, please review if you like it, thankyouu for reading xx<strong>


End file.
